


Dream Diary

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian owns a dream diary with very strange dreams on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Diary

Ian owns a diary. There he said it! He writes in a diary. Thank god Mickey doesn't know, cause well...it's a dream diary. And his dreams are well mostly sexual and not sexual with Mickey in it. It's like celebrities and a couple with his friends from the club. It's nothing bad cause it's just a dream.

But that day when he got home he was greeted with a panicked and angry Mickey pacing around. "Hi, Mick! How was your day?" Ian asked and tried to kiss Mickey but he put his hand on the way. "What the fuck, Mickey?!" Ian asked sounding surprised,worried and hurt. All at the same time. 'God how was that even possible?' Mickey thought.

"Oh, what the fuck huh? I should be asking you the same thing. What the fuck is this?" Mickey asked slamming the diary on the table and looking up at Ian his brows up to his hair line. Ian looked at the diary his mouth open out of shock. 'How the fuck did Mickey find it?' Ian thought muttering a " Fuck" as he looked up to see Mickey waiting for an explanation. "Okay, Mick, calm down. It's not what it looks like, okay?" Ian said pausing as he heard Mickey scoff. "Oh, okay! So please do explain what this is!" Mickey said taking a seat at the kitchen table looking at Ian, just sitting there, waiting. "Okay so this is my dream diary. I write in it cause my therapist told me to. Said it would help me relax. So i write all my dreams in it. Well, the ones i remember." Ian said.

He looked up scared of what Mickey's going to say. "Okay. One thing. Why are all your dreams about you having sex with well lets look, shall we?" Mickey said picking up the diary and starting to flip through it. "Uhm, so you dream about having sex with Ed Sheeran. Really Ian? Uh, also... Michael Jackson. Seriously Ian? He's dead, man! Neil Patrick Harris, predictable. Louis Tomlinson, that's just tacky, man. David Beckham, Josh Hutcherson, Ansel Elgort, Liam Hemsworth..." Mickey kept saying names and making faces or keeping noises at each one. "Okay, alright stop!" Ian said taking the diary out of Mickeys hands and throwing it somewhere. He didn't pay attention where.

"Now you have to calm down! First of all they're just dreams they don't mean anything! My new meds are doing this all. I love you and when i'm conscious i only wanna have sex with you. And secondly i still have sex dreams about you. They're just too long or too graphic that i don't wanna write them down." Ian said and smirked while looking into Mickeys eyes. Mickey looked back and then went for it. He kissed him. Slowly but surely. Ian kissed back before he pushed him away. "Oh, and lastly, i know Louis Tomlinson is tacky but damn does he have a great ass!" Ian said laughing. "Yea, but nothing beats my amazing thight ass, right?" Mickey asked biting his lip and then getting up, turning around and shaking his ass right in front of Ians face. Ian laughed and shaked his head.

He got up himself and grinded his bulge into Mickeys ass,then slapping it while whispering into Mickeys ear "Oh,yea!" Both boys moaned and Mickey turned around and kissed his boyfriend again. After a few minutes of kissing they separated for air. They looked into each others eyes forgetting everything else around them. Before Mickey spoke again, ruining a great moment. "But, dude. Michael Jackson, really? I mean i know he's dead and all, but he wasn't even that attractive." Mickey said with a weird look on his face. "Yea, i know. It's these fucking meds! Makes everyone attractive! Fucking annoying! You know one day, i got a boner watching your brothers fight. Like beat each other up. And i was like 'Wow what the actual fuck!'" Ian said. Mickey laughed and then pulled a face of disgust. "Really, tho? My brothers? Wow, something is seriously wrong with you! But if you'd like we could get an appointment at the clinic and ask about it." Mickey said.

"Oh, and by the way, we're definitely going through all those dreams tonight! Especially Louis Tomlinson and Michael Jackson. So that's that then." Mickey said walking to the bedroom. "You coming?" He asked looking over his shoulder. "Not yet i hope." Ian answered smirking. He got up and went to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Do follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Thanks! And if there's any words written wrong do tell me and i'll fix it. I'm from Finland so..


End file.
